A Big Surprise in Twilight Town (Epilogue)
After the crazy mess that Mickey has gotten himself into, the gang decided to rest in the new location near them: Twilight Town. On arrival, the gang can see peace within the town. Reia: (So lively here...) Ratchet: So, this is Twilight Town, huh? Kiva: That's right. Pence, Hayner and Olette lived here. - Even though Reia has nothing to say, she quickly sensed a soul in trouble. Ratchet: What is it, Reia? Reia: Heartless. They are heading for the old mansion. Kiva: Best to check it out. - A few minutes later, the gang are making their way towards the mansion, only to find lots of fruit on the ground. Ratchet: That's odd... There's a lot of fruit here. Kiva: Well, looks like someone might have been overpacked. - Reia then sees the Powerwild Heartless on the trees. Reia: There's your problem. Ratchet: What are they doing?? - Kiva took a closer look and finds a small blue rat in trouble. Kiva: Aw... He's so cute. Reia: We have to save that poor creature. Ratchet: You can't be serious.. Reia: I'm saving nature, with or without you, Ratchet. Kiva: I'll help. - Reia, Kiva and a few others very easily defeated the Heartless, due to the massive strength they gained during the Wasteland affair. Afterwards, the rat climbed down and smiled at the gang. Ratchet: I had no idea you guys have gotten that strong.. Reia: Believe me, we need it if we are going to take down Zemo. Clank: Hmm... It seems Remy is okay. Ratchet: Remy?? Kiva: Well, he is a rat that can cook. Reia: There's nothing wrong with passions like that. Clank: It seems Raine has checked in with the bistro for the night. We should rest up. Ratchet: Good thinking. See you, Remy. - The gang left, but before they can think, Remy ran towards Genis' head, pulled his hair and controlled his movements. Genis: Whoa!! What are you-? - Remy used one of Genis' hands to pick an apple from the ground. Reia: Wow.. Didn't see this one coming. Clank: Genis, it seems Remy has parked on your head. Genis: Seriously!? - Kiva giggled and took a photo of Remy on top of Genis' head. Kiva: I guess he wants us to pick up the fruit. - Remy nodded. Genis: That's fine, but I can move my arms by myself. - A few minutes later, the gang put the fruit into a pile. Reia: There you go. Say, what are going to do with this fruit? - Remy used chrades to let them know. Kiva: I think he wants to cook with the fruit he has gathered before the Heartless attacked him. Reia: Sounds reasonable. We should go. Raine's waiting for us. Kiva: Good idea. Bye, Remy. - The gang left the forest and back into town, only to hear a very familiar voice. ???: Well, bless me bagpipes! It was you laddies who rescued my chef. Kiva: Oh! Hi, Scrooge. Genis: Wait a minute. Isn't he on the Jurassic Park disaster from before? Reia: Yep. That's him, alright. He must've feel better. - The gang walked to Scrooge and talked to him. Kiva: How are you? Scrooge: Oh! Hello, Kiva! You're lookin' hale and hearty. Kiva: Thanks. Scrooge: I heard ye were on another grand adventure with friends of yours. I hope Qwark isn't making a menace of himself. Reia: He's with Sonja for a good while. Anyhow, you are saying about a chef? Scrooge: Oh! Right, right. The chef of me bistro here wanted to show ye his appreciation, so he baked this for ye. - Reia takes the package and puts on the table for Kiva and the others to see. When Reia opened it up, it seems to be a cake with lots of fruit, or so they thought.. Kiva: Wow... A tart! Genis: Really? I thought that was a cake. - Scrooge's hat wiggled a little bit. Reia: No, Genis. It called "Tarte aux Fruits". Genis: Sounds very French. Kiva: Of course it is, Genis. Reia: No more remarks about the chef's cooking, okay? Genis: Alright. - Scrooge's hat wiggled some more. Scrooge: Aye, settle down. Oh.. Why keep it under my hat? - Scrooge takes his hat and a sudden familiar rat appeared. Scrooge: May I introduce...Little Chef. Reia: Oh! It's Remy. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Let me get this straight. You opened the bistro here in Twilight Town? Scrooge: Aye. It all started a little while ago, when I was enjoying one of the best meals of my life. And when I asked to speak to the chef, I met this wee genius. As it turns out, he wanted to expand his culinary horizons. So I thought: "That's an opportunity". And I financed the whole operation. Ratchet: At least, you have someone to keep the customers happy with food. Scrooge: Aye, captain. - Raine came out of the bistro and joined in the conversation. Scrooge: Provide a bit of entertainment, and then give folks a nice, cozy place to relax. Like me bistro here. They'll all be happy, an' hungry, an' eager to spend their money. Reia: (That's the Scrooge we know..) Kiva: Huh... Raine: Scrooge is still canny as ever. I wonder how he keeps customers, like us, coming to his businesses time and time again. Kiva: Well, one thing's for sure. Reia: How's that? Kiva: Well, I certainly don't want to be one of Scrooge's competitors. Reia: That's worth saying a lot. - The gang laughed and continued to talk. Little do they know, both Zemo and Praxis escaped the Wasteland and keeps an eye on them. Through the portal of darkness, a business man named Norman Osborn showed up. Norman: You two are being specific? Praxis: We are instructed to guide the wielder. Nothing more. Zemo: Indeed. Just look at her. We wouldn't get too far if we didn't spill the beans. Norman: I suppose so. But you two better not forget the attack on Riverton and what happened there. Zamo: Kiva has no part of the invasion. She would be self-aware of herself than others, yet not having enough confidence to save her home world herself twice. If she wavers from the path any longer, we destroy her. Norman: But in that case...I might have to find more vessels for the fragments. Praxis: That is why we never have just one iron into the fire. - The path ahead has become more dangerous from this point forward. Still, the gang entered the bistro for the night as the episode ends. Category:Scenes